Innocence
by ThePatrontSaintOfTheDenial
Summary: Percy is struck down with a terminal illness at a young age. What happens when he meets a certain blue eyed son of Hermes and is thrust into his care?
1. Prologue

**Authors note:** Hi guys, I have started this story because I felt all my others were pants. I have been working on it for some time before I put it up here, just so I was a little more prepared and could update more frequently (because anyone who is familiar with any of my other stories will know that I'm terrible at this!). Anyway this is chapter one of Innocence, so here it goes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson or any other character associated with the franchise. I am also aware that this story may be similar to Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream; I have no intentions to copy their work.

**Prologue**

Sirens rang across Central Park. A large crowd gathered to gaze upon the young boy who had collapsed in the middle of the path. The child was ghostly white and groaning. Sadness and pity hung in the air as the ambulance arrived to take the boy to hospital. A man in a paramedic jacket took the boys pulse and asked those gathered what had happened, but no one could offer an answer. Soon the boy was on a gurney and disappeared inside the metal shell of the ambulance.

The journey was short; they had arrived at the Children's Department. The boy was hooked up to a dozen machines, all monitoring different parts of his body. Dr Julian Marquez was tasked with finding the illness that had caused the collapse, but was clueless. He had seen no change in the boys' condition and had ordered a long list of tests but with no luck. Suddenly he looked up from his notes as the machines caused a commotion and he was met by a pair of bright sea green eyes staring at him.

"Hello there." He said to the boy, trying to act as calm as possible, those eyes were scaring him as they stared into his soul. "What's your name?" He tried to prompt the child into speaking, with very little results. He let out a sigh before he tried again. "My name is Julian, I want to help you. Can you tell me your name, so I can phone your parents, please?" Julian tried again and the boy seemed to lose his accusing glare and opened his mouth to reply, two words.

"Percy Jackson."

**Authors note: **Well that was the prologue, any thoughts? I am sorry that it is short but I didn't want to give away too much. I appreciate any comments, as long as they are constructive in some way, thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or any other character associated with the franchise. I am also aware that this story may be similar to Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream; I have no intentions to copy their work.

**Chapter 1**

Percy paused before he continued "My mom's dead and dad was lost at sea." After that he shut his mouth and looked around the room. Fortunately now Julian knew the boy's name he could find his medical records, he also found the child's age, which was handy. Julian paused turning back to his young patient he asked carefully.

"When did your mother die, Percy?" He knew this was a sensitive topic for the young child because he tensed slightly and Julian immediately regretted asking. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He sighed. Percy seemed to stare at him and a small bond passed between them.

"A year ago," Percy mumbled quietly. Julian frowned, the boy was homeless then? Percy seemed to read his thoughts and continued. "I stayed with my step-dad for a while but he was mean and hurt me, so I ran away. I've been living in the park ever since," he finished. Julian was shocked, not only had the boy lost his father and mother at a young age, he was staying with an abusive step-father. Julian collected himself then patted the 10 year olds head.

"I will let you get settled in," he said whilst standing up, "why don't you rest, yeah?" he tried to coax the child out of his shell. Percy nodded before snuggling down under the blankets. Julian decided to leave the boy to sleep and walked out into the hallway.

When the door shut behind him he was approached immediately by a nurse. The nurse was carrying some charts. "Dr Marquez, I have the boys test results, it's not good news." She passed him the records. Julian scanned the words before he noticed one word he was dreading to see, Leukaemia. There was no way the child would live to see 16. It was sad and heart breaking, no one could be there with him when it happened and the hospital could not afford to let him stay. But Julian could not release Percy until he was stable and couldn't bear the thought of seeing him alone and weak on the streets.

"Excuse me, Doctor Marquez; a man is here to see you." One of the nurses inquired, startling him from his thoughts. He nodded and followed the nurse to where the man was seated. The man had dark hair that had been wind swept; he wore Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. He was also carrying an old fishing pole that glistened green at the tip, but the most startling thing was his eyes; they were bright green like Percy's, but held more knowledge or a burden. Looking around Julian noticed they were alone so proceeded to bow to the man before addressing him.

"Lord Poseidon." The gods eyebrows shot up he was not expecting to be recognised. "I'm Julian Marquez, son of Apollo. I have been treating Percy; he is your son, yes?" Julian had not called himself the son of Apollo for a long time now. All he wanted was to have a normal life and a job. Poseidon was still shocked to have been noticed as a god but was not so surprised that a child of Apollo was taking care of Percy. Apollo could never keep his pants on.

"Yes, Percy is my son. May I ask what is wrong with him?" Julian had never known a god to be polite, he then realised that Poseidon was trying to appear human. So to keep up the façade he replied.

"Percy is very sick. I have run plenty of different tests and came to the conclusion that he has leukaemia. It is terminal and I don't think he will live to the age of 16." Poseidon sat down again and buried his head in his hand. Julian spoke again before his brain said no. "Sir I think it would be best for him to go to Camp Half Blood, he will be safe from monsters plus there are more Apollo children to take care of him." That was it, Julian waited to be incinerated for his foolishness. Poseidon looked up at him with eyes that were longing to see the child in question. "I will take you to him." They left the waiting room and walked back to Percy's bedside.

Percy was currently sleeping, his dark hair covering his eyes, white sheets blending with his pale skin. The lord of the seas gasped before sitting down on the chair by the bed. "Oh, Percy," he mumbled "does he know about me?" the question was directed at Julian but his eyes never left Percy for a moment.

Julian didn't know how to answer. "I didn't tell him anything," he began "but he said he lived with his mother till she died, so she might have told him."

Poseidon nodded and tried to think clearly. None of the other gods could know he had broken the law; Zeus would definitely try to kill his son; although Percy was dying anyway. Poseidon made his choice Percy would go to camp and be claimed as the son of the seas. He noticed Percy had started to stir and started to gently brush the hair from the little eyes. "Percy wake up, open your eyes." Percy's eyes shot open at the unfamiliar voice and he tried to struggle out of his father's embrace. "Percy its ok, you're safe. I won't hurt you." Poseidon reassured the child, who seemed to calm down. The sea god looked up at Julian who was stood uncomfortably in the corner. "You can go; I will explain everything to him." Julian looked grateful as he smiled at Percy before disappearing out of the door.

Percy was scared he didn't want Dr Julian to leave him alone with the strange man, who smelt strangely like the sea. They sat for a few minutes just listening to the rhythmic machines attached to him. Until finally the man spoke,

"Percy, do you know who I am?" Percy shook his head; he then looked up into the man's sea-green eyes. It was like looking into a mirror, realisation struck him. The man nodded smiling before Percy tackled him into a hug, laughing.

"Dad, you came back!" Percy cried overjoyed; he had never met his father until now and was surprised that he wasn't angry with his dad.

Poseidon then told everything to the child, he took care to explain the details. Stopping every so often to make sure Percy was listening. Eventually he got to the most difficult part, his illness. Percy was looking up at him the entire time with a curious expression on his face. Nerves crept into the gods' mind, he so desperately wanted to keep his son with him under the ocean; Amphitrite would never agree to it, she hated his children. "Percy, I need to tell you something else. It's important." Percy looked up and into his fathers' eyes. Poseidon gulped. "The reason that you are here Percy is because you are very sick. You have leukaemia Percy." He choked out the last part.

Percy was shocked he had leukaemia it wasn't possible, it wasn't, right? He was the son of Poseidon, the god of the seas. Demigods shouldn't get sick, ambrosia, nectar they were supposed to heal people. Yet deep in his heart he knew, he could not be healed, he wasn't going to live much longer. After he let this soak in he gazed at his dad, who was secretly crying, tears of gold made tracks down his tanned features. "Dad, how much longer do I have?" he asked, his father looked at him and he had his answer. "Where am I going to stay?" he had a lot more questions, but by looking at the man next to him he knew that, he had to be strong for his fathers' sake.

"Percy, you will be taken to a camp by a friend of mine. You'll be safe there and well taken care of, plus you can make friends." Percy nodded acceptingly and started to get up but Poseidon would not allow this. He pulled Percy back into his embrace. "Percy just rest, I know you wish to go and thank you for trying to be strong but for now just relax." He reassured his son. Eventually Percy fell asleep again so Poseidon took the opportunity to call Hermes; quietly he went to the adjoining bathroom and made a rainbow appear.

"Hermes, mount Olympus." He called into the rainbow, a moment later the messenger gods face appeared in the water. He looked slightly shocked for his uncle to be calling him. "Hermes I need you to take my son to camp half blood." Poseidon began before Hermes could say anything.

"Uncle, since when do you have a son? And why do you need me to take him?" Hermes asked his uncle with a puzzled look. "I am very busy." He added hoping Poseidon would change his mind.

"Hermes, you are by far the best for this task, plus Zeus must not know he is my child so he will have to stay in your cabin." Poseidon tried to sweet talk his nephew a bit.

Hermes gave up, better to save all the verbal battles for the next council meeting. "Alright I'll take him," he relented "but uncle where are you? That doesn't look like Atlantis behind you." Poseidon suddenly became nervous he was obviously hoping no one would notice.

"I am… um… well, I'm not in Atlantis. You see the thing about Percy is that he has leukaemia and well his is suffering a lot from it. So I thought it would be better if a god took him to the camp. Plus you have a lot of children that might take care of him better than I can." He finally admitted all of it. The shock on his nephews face would have been comical if the situation wasn't so serious. "Ok I'll come get him in 1 hour and flash him to camp." Hermes said to him through the link before disappearing.

"Dad" a quiet voice said behind him. Poseidon spun around and saw Percy leaning against the door frame, panting. "Perseus, what are you doing here you're supposed to be in bed?" Poseidon asked his son whilst bending down to his height. Percy had cringed at his full name being used and replied to his father "I heard you talking to someone, I was scared." Tears were starting to fall from the child's eyes. Poseidon scooped him up quickly and murmured in his ear. "Percy, everything is ok. I was talking to my friend who is going to take you to camp, he will be here soon."

Percy looked up at his father with teary eyes. "Will I ever see you again?" He asked him. His father nodded his head a said to him "I don't think the fates would be that cruel Percy and no matter what I will come to see you, I promise." Percy didn't know his father well but he knew that a promise was an important thing for a god. Father and son spent the next hour together in peace; until Hermes came.

The god of thieves arrived and waited patiently for the father and son to separate and say goodbye. Dr Julian was also in the room finishing the discharge notice and checking Percy's vitals. Poseidon walked over to join him and explained his sons' illness, the poor child. Not only did he have leukaemia, he had dyslexia and ADHD too like a lot of other demigods. Hermes felt terrible the boy would never grow up, have children, go on quests, and get married. The list was endless.

**Authors note: **Thank you for reading! If you have time please review.

**Recommendations: **Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream

I'm a Grenade by Elihaha

Anaklusmos14 and TheseusLives are also great authors.

If you want any more check out my profile favourites.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or any other character associated with the franchise. I am also aware that this story may be similar to Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream; I have no intentions to copy their work.

**Chapter 2**

Poseidon cried, he would deny it, but he did. All too soon it was time for his son to leave with Hermes and they stood in the centre of the room. Percy waved at his father whilst Hermes placed a hand on the boys shoulder before flashing them away. Poseidon couldn't help but feel guilty that he wasn't the one taking his son.

Percy had made it to camp without any mishaps, yet. The campers were thoroughly shocked to see him and Hermes materialise right in the middle of dinner, on top of the Poseidon table coincidentally. Shouts of alarm and weapons were drawn but they were soon dropped as everyone noticed Hermes pick Percy up and put him on the floor. A centaur trotted over to them and bowed before the god soon followed by everyone else. "Chiron there is no need to bow before me." Hermes stated "I have brought you a new camper. If you don't mind Chiron may we speak in private?" The god and centaur left the pavilion and went to speak leaving Percy alone in the centre of a group of campers.

Percy did not like the attention, the Athena children were all staring at him and the Ares children were sizing him up. Suddenly they all stood and he was surrounded by the big bullies themselves. "Hey look at this kid! He's all sickly and pale could be one of Hades spawn." One called, he was big and had a tattoo of his father on his right shoulder. They all started laughing at Percy each one would call out ideas of how to humiliate him. Then a girl came forward she had dark hair and a cruel smile on her face. "I think we should give him the initiation rites, you know the one all newbies get." She pointed her dagger at his throat and started to push him out of the pavilion, towards the toilets. Thank the gods Chiron came back just in time he stomped his hoof and shouted loudly. "Clarisse let the boy go! Head back to your activities, all of you." The campers scrambled away. "This isn't over punk!" The big girl, Clarisse, sneered before walking away hunting for her next victim. Percy and Chiron were left alone.

"Percy," Chiron began, "Hermes told me the situation and I agree with your fathers' wishes. So I shall introduce you to some of the nicer campers and set you up in the Hermes cabin." Percy nodded with relief. But first Chiron wanted to set some ground rules. "Percy you have to promise me that if you start to feel ill, that you'll tell someone, immediately. Also, you will have to tell the cabin leader, Luke, about this, so you are taken care of. Finally you must never enter those woods alone, in case of a monster attack. " Chiron explained as quietly as possible or other campers might hear.

Percy thought it over and decided that they were agreeable terms. He swore to Chiron that he would talk to Luke about his illness. Percy saw Chiron's face turn relived but he was quickly pushed forward towards cabin 11, before he could ask why. Cabin 11 was the Hermes cabin; it was painted white with Hermes' symbol, the caduceus above the door. No one was at the cabin except for one blond boy who looked about 16 years old, he was sat on the front steps, his arms behind his head and his eyes shut. Percy assumed this was Luke. "Luke! Why are you not training?" shouted Chiron, his feet were stomping on the ground nervously. Luke opened one eye and looked at Chiron. He then shut his eye again. Chiron sighed frustrated. "Luke, this is Percy Jackson, he is the new camper and will be staying in your cabin." Luke sighed this time before sitting up and opening his eyes again.

"Okay Chiron, but you know he's not a son of Hermes, right?" Luke asked as he stood up. Chiron nodded and Luke starting looking Percy up and down. "He looks a bit sickly too." Luke commented, not knowing how right he was. Percy's eyes started to get misty, so Chiron stepped in. He told Percy to go play by the lake for a while and glared at Luke.

"Luke I don't appreciate your attitude towards Percy. Is that how you would treat one of your own brothers, hmm?" Luke didn't respond and looked at the ground. Chiron sighed again. Luke needed to know the truth and he doubted that Percy could tell him. "Luke, swear on the Styx you will not repeat what I am about to tell you." Chiron commanded harshly, Luke swallowed and swore the oath. Once the sound of thunder reached his ears Chiron sat Luke down on the steps and told of everything Hermes had told him. Luke's expression changed from confusion to concern and after Chiron had finished he swore to protect Percy with his life. Chiron smiled at this but was soon called off to fulfil his duties, leaving Luke alone.

Luke found Percy sat down on the dock by the lake; his feet were making circles in the clear water. He sat down next to him and watched some of the other camper's canoeing on the calm waters. After a small amount of silence Luke spoke up. "Hey Percy, I'm sorry for saying that earlier, Chiron told me everything. I want to be your friend, I've never had a true friend before Percy and I want you to be my friend." Percy hadn't moved the entire time but now he looked up into Luke's hopeful blue eyes and smiled. Percy nodded and snuggled into Luke's warm embrace and Luke actually hugged him back.

Later on in the day Percy and Luke were walking around the campsite. The campers were still staring at Percy, but Luke's presence helped with his shyness. They were laughing at some of Luke's old stories, when they were ambushed by those annoying children of Ares. Three of the brutes stood in front of them and three behind. Finally Clarisse and one of her brothers came at them from the side. Luke quickly shoved Percy behind him and drew his sword; he slashed at the attackers one by one taking them down. Once he had made a hole in the attack he told Percy to run and find Chiron which he did immediately. Luke then got to work he slashed, stabbed, parried, thrust his weapon in all directions trying to defend all angles at once. Eventually Clarisse called off her brothers and confronted him herself. "You're a coward Clarisse, hiding behind them, attacking a child!" he called while he still had his confidence. Clarisse snarled like a wolf and charged at him. Luke was shocked at her pure aggression towards him and failed to stop her disarming technique she knocked him to the ground. She was about to stab him in the chest but her blade was caught by a staff, Chiron's staff. Clarisse immediately stopped and dropped her blade on the floor.

Percy ran to Luke's side and helped him to stand. "Are you ok?" he asked, Luke smiled at him and picked up his weapon, a gleaming sword made from celestial bronze. Chiron was giving Clarisse a long speech about duties and responsibility, Clarisse looked bored and her brothers were being carted off to the infirmary. "Why isn't Luke in trouble? He was the one who defended the kid, without him no one would have gotten hurt!" Clarisse protested. This just made Chiron even angrier he told everyone to clear off and dragged Clarisse to the big house. Luke just took Percy's hand and walked with him back to the Hermes cabin.

**Authors note:** Thank you for reading! If you have time please review.

**Recommendations:** Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream

I'm a Grenade by Elihaha

Anaklusmos14 and TheseusLives are also great authors.

If you want any more check out my profile favourites.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or any other character associated with the franchise. I am also aware that this story may be similar to Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream; I have no intentions to copy their work.

**Chapter 3**

Cabin 11 was very cramped. Percy had already been introduced to some of the other residents but only a fraction of them. There were not enough bunk beds for everyone, so instead of sleeping on the floor Luke said Percy could share with him. It was almost curfew and eventually more campers filed in and went to bed. Percy had fallen asleep hours ago but Luke was still awake, he leaned against the wall with Percy curled into his side. Luke was thinking about the routine trip to Olympus for the solstice, originally Luke had planned to go, sneak off while everyone was sleeping and steal the master bolt. That was before he had met Percy, the little sea green eyed boy had completely changed his opinion of the gods, well some of them. It appeared that Poseidon really did care about his son and it was for the boys' own safety that he was in Luke's care. Suddenly Percy stirred and cried out, obviously in pain. Luke scooped him up and ran for the big house he didn't care about curfew or the harpies that would try to eat them. Once they arrived at the large house Luke banged on the door loud enough to wake up the entire camp. After what seemed like hours Dionysus himself came to the door, he opened it and snapped. "What do you want kid? Do you want to make me angry?!" Fortunately Chiron came to the door and after one look at the unconscious Percy he pulled them both inside.

Immediately Chiron trotted off to get his medical kit, Luke could also have sworn he wanted to remove the curlers from his tail before anyone else saw them. Mr D also disappeared, probably to go back to bed. This left Luke alone with the sick Percy, who was shivering on the couch. Gently Luke brushed back Percy's hair and made a decision in his mind. He would not steal the bolt because he knew Percy would get the gods to change just by meeting them. Yes if Percy went to Olympus maybe it would get them to realise how vulnerable and precious their children were. Soon Chiron came back in to the room with a wooden box, from it he produced vials of nectar, ambrosia and other colourful substances. He mixed a few together and made Percy drink them. But there was no change. Percy was still shivering and had now started coughing up blood. Luke tried to soothe him and rubbed his back until the coughing stopped but Percy was unconscious again. Luke was terrified; he didn't want to see Percy like this. Chiron got up and went to call Poseidon, leaving Luke alone again. Suddenly there was a flash in the room and the sea god himself appeared. Immediately the god knelt down next to his son and held his hand.

"Oh! Percy" Poseidon muttered as he brushed his child's dark hair from his eyes. The god looked up and met the blue eyed son of Hermes; Luke nodded at him and got up to leave. Gratefully Poseidon nodded back. Once the door shut, Poseidon kissed Percy's forehead and whispered "I love you son." As soon as he said that a large rumble of thunder echoed in the distance and Poseidon knew he was in trouble. Hermes flashed in next to him he had a sorrowful look on his face.

"Zeus has called an emergency meeting, to discuss the oath." Poseidon nodded and went to flash out but before he did he wanted one last thing done.

"Hermes, tell your son he can come in and take care of Percy and tell him where I have gone." Hermes nodded once and Poseidon flashed out.

Hermes really wished he didn't have to confront his son but he couldn't put it off any longer. He opened the door and went to get his son who was sat outside on the steps. When Luke heard the front door open he whirled around but his anxious expression quickly changed to anger when he saw his father. Luke turned to leave but Hermes quickly grabbed his arm. "Luke, please I really want to speak with you and soon but right now Percy needs you and I must get to the council meeting. Zeus knows about the boy and is very angry; if Poseidon can't calm him then Zeus will undoubtedly try to kill the child." Luke stood still and listened quietly, he then shook off his father's hand and walked into the big house, slamming the door behind him. Hermes sighed and flashed up to Olympus.

After Luke shut the door he ran straight into Chiron who was looking at him unhappily. "Luke, what your father said is true. If the attacks on Percy become more frequent then you must take him to Poseidon's realm, he will be safest there. The sea will also make him stronger." Luke frowned he had not been expecting this kind of change.

"Why wasn't he taken there earlier? Zeus would never have found out." Luke asked. Chiron frowned, that had not dawned on him before. Chiron couldn't turn around in the small hallway so he walked backwards into the lounge where Percy still lay. Chiron walked over to his magic wheelchair and collapsed into it. They sat in silence for a while until Percy started to wake. In an instant Luke and Chiron were both at his side.

"Percy, how are you feeling?" asked Chiron, Luke vaguely registered that Chiron had avoided his question. Percy mumbled and tossed in Luke's arms, Luke tried to calm him down. After a few minutes of this Percy calmed down and Luke noticed just how tired he was, the younger boys' face was pale and covered in sweat. Luke picked up the frail boy; who weighed less than a sack of potatoes and carried him to the bathroom. Once there he placed Percy in the bathtub and started to fill it with water. As he expected Percy stayed completely dry but his colour did start to return.

Percy stayed in the tub for about half an hour and the sun was just rising through the windows. Camp slowly became more alive and happy voices could be heard throughout. But that was of little consolidation to Percy; he was still tired from the night before and had not eaten since. Once Luke pulled the boy from his energy supply, Percy almost instantly fell asleep in his friends' arms. Luke carried him to the lounge where Chiron was waiting for them. Chiron stood up from his wheel chair and helped place Percy back on the sofa. They sat quietly listening to the sounds Percy made in his sleep, until the centaur spoke up.

"Luke, I am going to give you a pardon from all you classes for a while, until Percy gets better. Your skills are already far more advanced than the other campers are, so I feel that taking time off will not impede them." Luke smiled at Chiron's willingness to let him spend time with Percy but in his heart he knew that Percy would not really get better, it was only a matter of time.

They took turns taking care of the child who was confined to the couch, Chiron would leave whenever he had a class and Luke would take over. The Hermes cabin had been in the care of the Stoll brothers for a week now and it had not been totally destroyed, yet. There had been one mishap with some Greek-fire bombs that the twins had previously stolen, luckily the damage was minor. Right now both mentor and counsellor were in the big house, the weather was terrible as it had been all day, thunder clapped in the distance and lightning flashed in through the windows.

These conditions were also having an effect on their charge, Percy. Day by day his condition got worse and this was starting to affect Luke too. He was becoming more withdrawn, resentful and his anger at his father was growing; Hermes had yet to come back. Only young Percy could calm Luke once he got upset, they were like brothers they relied on each other. Soon Luke could not tolerate seeing Percy so ill, he had started considering to steal the lightning bolt again, just to prove a point. And that's when the dreams started, each night Luke would find himself standing at the edge of a bottomless pit. He would stare into it waiting and then the voice started to speak, it would try to lure him in, ask him to do unspeakable things in that rich voice. But Luke resisted or he was pulled away by an imaginary force. When the annual visit to Olympus drew closer the voice got stronger and Luke could no longer resist its taunt, even his invisible saviour had backed off.

Luke was currently packing all his essentials for the trip plus a few extra treats for Percy, when the little boy burst in. Percy was breathing heavily and wobbled on his feet for a few seconds before he recovered. Sighing Luke picked up the young child; who still did not weigh much despite his large meals. Immediately Percy snuggled into him and held on, Luke kissed the boys messy black hair and asked him if he was packed. Percy nodded as best he could and Luke noticed the child's breathing go back to normal. In the distance a conch horn sounded signalling that all campers had to get to the vans for the trip.

Luke and Percy sat in the back of one of the vans, Argus was driving. Unfortunately for them Clarisse and her brothers also got in, taking up most of the seats. The last seat was filled by Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Percy was sat by the window looking out at the sights, which meant that Luke and Annabeth were next to each other. Luke didn't mind that, he had come to camp with Annabeth after all, but after Thalia Grace's death they hadn't really talked much. "So Luke, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Annabeth prompted, she bumped his arm slightly too. He couldn't respond to her for a moment. Luke knew she had a crush on him but he didn't want to upset her and lose a good friend. Thankfully Percy came to the rescue and spoke up.

"Percy Jackson." He introduced himself "Luke's my big brother" Annabeth looked at him curiously then; she was very smart and could clearly see that Percy was no son of Hermes. Luke gave her a meaningful stare and shook his head, effectively telling her to shut up, but Annabeth being who she was didn't pay attention. She introduced herself to Percy and then stared into the seat in front of hers'; you could practically see the gears in her head working. Percy however was still looking at Annabeth a dreamy expression on his face.

_Makes sense_ Luke thought, _they are the same age and she is probably the first girl he has met who didn't laugh at him_. Percy's expression made Luke chuckle which knocked the 10 year old out of his daze, Percy then made a cute pout making Luke's chuckle turn into full blown laughter. This caused the Ares kids in front of them to turn and glare hatefully and Clarisse, being the bully she is said. "What's wrong Prissy, never seen a girl before? Oh no of course you haven't!" Clarisse and her brothers all laughed and turned back around.

Luke was furious he wanted to murder Clarisse right then; fortunately she was sat right in front of him. He reached forward with his left hand and wrapped it around her throat. She gasped as her head was pulled against the headrest; Luke leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Listen Clarisse, you may think what you said is funny but I don't. So you had better not go around saying anything else like that or you will have to fight for your life, understand? You know what don't even look at my brother again, got it?" Luke threatened. Clarisse struggled to nod and Luke hadn't realised that his hold on her throat was getting tighter; he saw her ears turn blue before he released her and leaned back. Percy and Annabeth were both staring at him their eyes were wide, they had undoubtedly heard his threats and could see Clarisse sputtering and coughing. Luke was still furious and was glaring daggers at Clarisse's head, he eased off when Percy leaned into him and whispered a "Thank you" in his ear.

**Authors note:** Thank you for reading! If you have time please review.

**Recommendations:** Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream

I'm a Grenade by Elihaha

Anaklusmos14 and TheseusLives are also great authors.

If you want any more check out my profile favourites.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or any other character associated with the franchise. I am also aware that this story may be similar to Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream; I have no intentions to copy their work.

**Chapter 4**

Not long after they had arrived at the base of the Empire State Building and everyone piled out of the van. They were supposed to look like a school field trip and to add to the façade Annabeth had started talking about the architecture of the building, but the only person listening was Percy. They had to wait another 10 minutes for Chiron and the other vans to arrive before they could all go up together. Luke was keeping an eye on Clarisse in case she told anyone about what happened in the van but he wasn't frightened of her or her brothers or even Ares. He had sworn on the Styx that he would protect Percy and he was.

Once the small argument with the doorman was finished and everyone was piled into the elevator, Chiron allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. He was currently in his wheelchair form to allow the maximum number of people in the elevator. They were listening to the terrible elevator music and Chiron had half a mind to ask Apollo to change it. Chiron gazed over at the small form of Percy, who was huddled in the corner and barely visible through the crowd. Yet even from his poor vantage point Chiron could see the boy shaking and sweating. Luke was bent down next to him and rubbing the child's back in an attempt to soothe him. Chiron wished he could go over to them but there was no room to move without causing a commotion. Finally they came to a stop. The children all fought to be the first ones out of the elevator causing Percy to get lost in the crowd.

Percy was scared he was starting to feel ill, his palms were sweating and his lungs were on fire. All these bodies packed together like sardines, he couldn't cope anymore. Percy suddenly felt like he was going to be sick, he grabbed hold of Luke's sleeve and tugged, hard. Luke glanced down worriedly and knelt in front of him. Percy had sunk to the floor with his head between his legs, to try and stop the nauseous feelings. Luke's face showed his growing concern and Percy tried to smile at him but it came out more like a groan. Luke had started to whisper reassuring things, like how excited Poseidon would be to see his "favourite son" and how they were "almost there!" but they were falling onto deaf ears. Percy was barely staying conscious, he didn't notice as the elevator come to a smooth halt and everyone started to spill out onto the pathway that led to Olympus.

Luke sighed before he picked up the 10 year old and carried him out to where the campers were gathered. Percy had passed out on his shoulder but he made it look like the boy was just snoozing. Chiron was the last one off the elevator and the doors shut behind him with a **Bing!** As the centaur in disguise wheeled himself to the front lord Hermes flashed in. all of the campers plus Chiron bowed, but Luke found it more difficult due to the extra weight he was carrying on his shoulders. The God of messengers told them to rise and told them to follow him to the council room, but every so often he would throw curious glances over at his son, who did his best to send across the message to him. Percy needs help, now! Suddenly Hermes stopped almost causing a pile up and turned towards the demigods behind him.

"Children, tell you what, the meeting doesn't start for a few hours. Why don't you guys go have a look around? You might even meet your parents. Just be outside the council chambers before the meeting actually starts." Hermes told them earning some cheers and high fives from the group. Immediately many of the children ran off chatting excitedly, leaving Hermes, Chiron, Luke and of course Percy. The child was still out on Luke's shoulder, snoring lightly. Hermes frowned and said "Take the boy to my place, Chiron you know where it is. I will fetch Apollo and meet you there." The messenger then left them and hurried off to find his half-brother.

Luke trailed behind Chiron carrying the slightly awake Percy on his back. They passed minor godlings, nymphs and immortals, who all gave them strange looks, like they had just jumped out of an alternate dimension. Probably because Chiron was still in his disguise and looked like an insane school teacher, but on the crowded streets of Olympus there was no room for a centaur who would stick out like a sore thumb. Eventually they managed to push their way out of the crowd and onto one of the quiet back streets Chiron proved himself to be quite adept at navigating through the alleys and back roads, avoiding as much confrontation as possible. After a gruelling 10 minute walk they stopped outside a large building that seemed to shine bright white in the midday sun. The building's design was very simple but effective, the walls were covered in Greek carvings of ancient heroes and quests, there was two elegant columns that framed the entrance yet were not overly foreboding on the guests. Overall it appealed to Luke very much this was probably the way he would have designed his temple, if he ever got one.

Hermes and Apollo flashed in front of them with worried looks on their faces. Apollo took one look at Luke's' tired arms and immediately took Percy from him, while Hermes led them inside. Percy was laid on the large couch while Apollo immediately got to work, the other three men felt both nervous and awkward as they stared at the boy in growing silence. The only sounds heard were mutterings from Apollo and groans from the incapacitated child. Finally Hermes nudged Luke gently and nodded his head in the direction of the large kitchen, a subtle hint that they should go in there to talk. Luke agreed with him and they silently walked in there together.

The kitchen was square with cabinets all arranged around a table/counter in the centre of the room. The shelves were lined with tins of ambrosia and jars of nectar and a large fridge was filled with surprisingly, junk food. Hermes walked over two it and pulled out two cans of coke, one for him and one for Luke. After passing the soft drink to the growing teen he leant against the counter and popped open his can. They were quiet for a few minutes every so often taking sips from the cold cans. Eventually Luke couldn't take it anymore, it started with a sniff but it soon turned to tears, he attempted to hide his tears but it was no use. Hermes noticed. The god was unsure what to do, he wanted to comfort his son, but he was unsure if Luke would accept it. As he was debating what to do, Luke made the decision for him, the quiet shaking of his shoulders turned into outright sobs. Hermes rushed to the boys' side and pulled him into his strong arms. They stayed like this for a long time, until the tears lessened, no words needed to be spoken both of them were content for the time being. But all good things come to an end. Apollo poked his head in the room and quietly asked "Yo, Hermes. Are you coming to the meeting?" Hermes was startled by the question and looked at his watch, he was already late Zeus would have his head. But one look at his sons red rimmed eyes was enough. He looked up at Apollo and refused.

"Tell Zeus I had some important business to take care of, it couldn't wait any longer. Oh and Apollo?" he waited for the sun gods attention "can you make sure all the campers get there, minus these two of course?" the sun god smiled and nodded his head and replied before leaving.

'Percy is still asleep but Chiron already left.'

Hermes gently touched his sons' shoulder, who had been staring at him in awe of what he had just said. "Come on," he spoke quietly "let's go sit somewhere quieter." Hermes then led his fragile son into the room where Percy slept, leaving the now flat cans of coke in the trash. They sat together on the second couch, at opposite ends. Once again the room lapsed into silence and all attempts at conversation (made by Hermes) were subverted (by Luke). Luke had been staring at Percy like a hawk, checking for the rise and fall of the boys' chest, as if it would suddenly stop at any moment. Hermes smiled slightly at his sons look and the care he obviously withheld for Percy. But that turned to a frown when he realised how Percy's' premature death would shatter him, if there was anything left inside of Luke to be shattered that was. All his life Luke had suffered, first his mother went crazy causing Luke to run away; then he had to grow up on the streets without any help from his father; then the dangerous trip to Camp Half Blood, that ultimately resulted in Thalias' death; and finally the ill-fated quest that Hermes himself had sent the boy on, causing the death of another of his sons and the scar that marked Luke's face. Hermes tried to understand Lukes' resentment, but he couldn't because most of it was at him. Probably due to his participation, both direct and indirect, that had caused all the misfortune to befall the child. It took a while before Hermes found the guts to talk again. "Luke I am sorry for how I treated you, I should have known better than to send you on that pointless quest, all because I wanted to show off how proud I was of you to the other Olympians. I am sorry for not helping you when you needed me, I was a fool." He finished with a sigh.

Luke looked at his father's face of guilt and regret, his father wanted forgiveness, but Luke didn't know how to give it. Luke looked back at his father and he realised that he'd already forgiven him. By bringing Percy to camp, Hermes had somehow managed to improve Lukes' opinion of him, to the point where he was forgiven completely. Luke smiled and scooted closer to his father, who had now started to cry, and hugged him properly for the first time. When they pulled apart Luke spoke "You already were forgiven. Somehow when Percy came to camp, I lost the ability to be mad at you."

Hermes had started to smile and pulled his son back in for another hug when Luke added "I love you, dad." It had all become too much for him again. Both of them were now crying, but Hermes felt like something needed to be clarified.

"Luke, I know you have been having bad dreams recently. I know that someone has been trying to convince you of things. I have been trying to protect you, I've been the one trying to pull you away and with Percy's help it was going well. Until Zeus somehow found out, he forced me to stop and all I could do was watch. Please Luke I am begging you, don't give in to him and stealing the lightning bolt, even for your own reasons won't help, they'll just throw you in jail or worse kill you." Hermes finished his little speech and was confronted with his sons accusing glare.

"How did you know?" Luke asked him. Hermes winced at the harsh tone in his voice. He frowned then replied,

"When you were little and you got scared you would pray to me. I would always try to respond and cheer you up. Even after you went to camp, found out who you were and started to hate me, I was always in there, protecting you." Hermes poked Luke right over his heart just to prove his point, Luke smiled. "And son, if you need me no matter when, I will always be there, just think about me I'll feel it and come running I swear on the River Styx." Hermes added with a small smile, Luke returned it.

A small chuckle came from the couch beside them, alerting them to the now awake child with a large grin on his face. Percy was grinning infectiously forcing Luke and Hermes to join in. Neither of them noticed the time on the wall, the meeting was already over, it was getting late. Luke noticed the time first, when he suddenly felt the need to yawn. His eyes went wide and he started to usher Percy back down onto the couch, much to the younger boys protest.

"Please Luke I just woke up can't I just watch some TV?" Percy continued begging like this but Luke silenced him with a ruffle to the hair followed by a kiss on the forehead. Hermes chuckled at the children's antics.

"Stop, Luke." Hermes commanded his son; Luke looked up at his father with confusion on his tear stricken face. "There are plenty of spare rooms; if he's going to sleep shouldn't it be in a proper bed." Hermes explained with a smirk to the mortified child, who in return stuck out his tongue. Luke smiled at his father and adopted brother and finally realised he had everything he'd ever wanted in life. Luke picked Percy up despite the boys struggling attempts to get free and whisked him off into one of the spare rooms, Hermes followed close behind with the boys duffle bags.

Finally, after a lot of coaxing and the promise of sweets, made by Luke, Percy was asleep. Biological father and son sat in the lounge again, watching TV. At around ten in the evening a knock came on the door, Hermes got up to answer only to find Apollo on the other side looking very dishevelled. Hermes wore a confused and worried expression when he let his half-brother through the doorway and Luke turned off the TV in complete and utter shock. "Brother, what happened?" Hermes asked the sun god, once he had come to terms with Apollo's latest hair style. Apollo slumped down upon the couch across from the messenger god and his son, who had apparently become transparent to the immortal brothers. Luke didn't mind, he stood to leave them in private, plus he wanted to check up on Percy but Apollo spoke up.

"No, kid this concerns you too." He stated flatly, forcing the reluctant son of Hermes back upon the couch. In a few moments Apollo had calmed himself and spoke again. "Zeus is mad and not like when you put itching powder down his pants." Hermes smiled at the memory, it had been funny. But Zeus was peeved and after a couple of zapping's from the master bolt Hermes had learnt his lesson. The fond memory however soon turned into dust when Hermes started to comprehend just what Apollo actually meant. In the spur of fear Hermes snapped his fingers and instantly all the doors and windows were double bolted, just to be safe. After the proper safety precautions had been implemented, Hermes gestured for his brother to go on. Apollo sighed "First off, he is upset that you and the boys weren't at the meeting. He was actually embarrassed in front of all the other Gods by your smart mouth sons." He gestured to Hermes, "And now he is convinced that he has lost their loyalty. Second there was a very big disagreement between the minor Gods and the other Olympians, Zeus started firing off bolts and you can guess who got hit." Apollo then gestured to himself.

Hermes smirked at his brothers own belief in his self-worth. Curiosity then got the better of him and he asked 'What was the fight about?' He then felt a twinge of regret after he looked at Apollo's bruised face. He spotted Luke's concerned face and he started to wonder why Apollo hadn't healed himself yet. Apollo had refused to give him an answer so he turned to his son. "Luke, would you mind fetching a jar of ambrosia from the kitchen please?" He asked. Luke threw one last concerned look at the God who had collapsed on to the couch and disappeared into the kitchen. Hermes lent forward and whispered quietly to Apollo. "Brother, what really happened? Why is Father so mad?" Apollo wearily opened his eyes. "There is a rebellion starting, against Zeus, the majority of the minor Gods are in favour of it. If it isn't stopped soon then there will be a full out war." He rasped before falling into unconsciousness. At that moment Luke came in with the ambrosia, Hermes looked at his brother sadly and forced some into his mouth. Gradually Apollo started to look healthier and the colour returned to his face. Hermes put the jar down on his coffee table and turned to address his son. Luke looked uncomfortable standing with two gods, even if one of them was unaware. Hermes suddenly became very conscious of the time and the bags under Luke's eyes and sent his son off to a bed that wrought him with nightmares.

**Authors note:** Thank you for reading! If you have time please review.

**Recommendations:** Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream

I'm a Grenade by Elihaha

Anaklusmos14 and TheseusLives are also great authors.

If you want any more check out my profile favourites.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or any other character associated with the franchise. I am also aware that this story may be similar to Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream; I have no intentions to copy their work.

**Chapter 5**

Luke tossed and turned in his bed at his father's palace. His worry for Percy coupled with his fear of the pit haunted him and sure enough his recurring nightmare came back. This time he was bound in celestial bronze chains that had been extended up from the pit. Luke looked around for any possible means of escape but the padlock had been welded shut. The voice came next, the smooth rich sound it produced filled Lukes susceptible ears. Forced to listen he could no longer resist its taunt. _"Come to me Luke, free me and together we will rule the entire planet. We will destroy those meaningless gods who have wronged you, no more, shall we be over looked! Don't you feel it Luke?! All our problems would be solved, with this new golden age we could accomplish anything! Now Luke, come do as I have asked and help me, or I shall kill you. I may be weak but it will not prolong my rise, much."_ The voice finished its speech with content. On the other hand Luke was anything but happy, he struggled against the bonds until he realised that the voice was waiting for an answer. 'No! Never! I won't help you Kronos!' he choked out through his exhausted panting. The voice now identified as the titan lord Kronos paused, giving Luke the chance to change his mind, but when no sound was heard from the boy Kronos spoke. _"So be it."_ Luke then started to feel an agonising pain over his heart that spread up his body and over his left shoulder. He screamed during the ordeal and Kronos laughed the entire time. _"I won't kill you just yet that would be no fun. I have given you a hint of what is to come and a permanent reminder of what I can do."_ Just then the Lukes' vision started to darken and he felt himself being awoken. _"Oh and Luke I wouldn't go and tell anyone of what has occurred here or you know the consequences!" _Kronos called into the surrounding darkness. Neither of them noticed the small sea green eyed boy watching from the shadows.

-Line-

Luke awoke to a pair of blue eyes staring down upon him and he suddenly became aware that his father was restraining his limbs so he would not thrash out, he realised this when he saw the dark bruise forming on his dads face. Next Luke became aware that he was safe and secure in his father's palace on Olympus and nowhere near Tartarus.

"Dad what happened?" He asked as he rose from the bed and he sat next to his father. Hermes placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder, unaware of the barely noticeable wince and hiss of pain. He replied.

"You had a nightmare, you were screaming out very loudly, it's a wonder all of Olympus hasn't awoken." Luke took a moment to process this and he felt his memories of the ordeal returning. "Luke, do you want to talk about it?" Hermes asked him effectively jolting him out of his reverie. Luke immediately shook his head no as an effective end to the subject. Hermes sighed in defeat but dropped it. They sat together in silence for a while until Luke started to feel drowsy again. "Hey, do you want to go back to sleep? I'll stay with you for a bit longer." Hermes asked the boy but it turned out that Luke was already asleep on his father's shoulder. Gently he placed Luke back under the covers and got up to leave, yet he turned something was nagging at him; even after Lukes attempt to cover it up he had seen the child's reaction to pressure on his left shoulder. Hermes crept back to his son's side and once again removed the covers, Luke was a heavy sleeper so he didn't have to worry about the child waking up, he then untangled Luke's body and carefully removed his shirt so not to cause pain. What he saw on Luke's shoulder nearly made him faint, a dark black image of an old fashioned grandfather clock was printed there; flames extended from it and were snaked around Luke's arm but fortunately were not quite visible under a ¾ length shirt, so Luke could cover it up. The skin around the tattoo had turned an angry dark red and it appeared that the shirt Luke had been wearing was causing it to get worse. All in all it looked more like a torture mark than a tattoo and Hermes was fully aware of where it came from. Only a god with a lot of power could inflict permanent marks such as this and based on the image it was only plausible that Hermes Grandfather was responsible. Most likely Kronos had been trying to bargain with Luke during his nightmare and knowing Luke, he had refused and Kronos had branded his son to get revenge. The only problem with that plan was, why a tattoo in the first place, other than the fact it was a constant reminder to Luke of the ordeal yet in its current place, it was hardly noticeable. He didn't understand it. Hermes was brought back to reality when he heard his son whimper in his sleep, he conjured up some nectar and poured it onto the mark but he noticed little effect other than the sigh of relief his son gave.

**Authors note:** Thank you for reading! If you have time please review.

**Recommendations:** Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream

I'm a Grenade by Elihaha

Anaklusmos14 and TheseusLives are also great authors.

If you want any more check out my profile favourites.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson or any other character associated with the franchise. I am also aware that this story may be similar to Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream; I have no intentions to copy their work.

**Chapter 6**

Luke woke up the next morning and stretched, his left shoulder was stiff and ached more than usual. He sauntered out of the bedroom, still in his PJ's and ran his right hand through his "bed hair". Percy was sat in front of the TV, eating cereal and looked perkier than usual too. Apollo had disappeared from the couch he had been passed out on last night, but Luke spotted him in the kitchen with his father. "Hey Dad, got any ambrosia? My shoulder is killing me."

The gods shared a look; Hermes said "Son, maybe you should have a look at it in the mirror." Luke gasped when he saw it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The Mark of Kronos, legend says that the mark was only worn by Kronos' most loyal servants. It requires a lot of strength and power to permanently scar someone like that. You will be killed if anyone sees it. The Fates were cruel to have allowed Kronos to do it." Apollo says.

"It is my fault. I have broken the ancient laws, I still am." Hermes replied solemnly. **Bang! **Luke slammed his hand down on the table.

"Will you two can it?! Kronos can torture me all he wants; hell the Fates can join in too, if they wish. So long as Percy lives and is happy. I know I can't save him from the disease, or the prophecy, but I can protect him from Kronos and myself." Luke's voice had lost all of its strength, by the end it was just a whisper.

"Luke I don't understand, 'Protect him from myself.' What is that supposed to mean?" Hermes asked his son cautiously.

To which Luke replied, "Kronos has been attempting to take control of me for several months. Till now I have fought him off but it is getting harder. Kronos' main aim is to either get Percy to co-operate or remove him. I don't know how much longer I will be in control." He sighed and sat down at the counter. Hermes gave Luke a reassuring smile and a side hug, but he still looked upset.

"Hey why don't you go chill with Percy? I will get you some cereal." He spoke quietly; Luke just nodded and shuffled out of the kitchen.

On his way into the lounge Luke had tried to mask the emotions on his face. It wasn't fair that Percy had to see him in such a state. As soon as he stepped through the door Percy's head flung round to look at him, way too quickly for Luke's liking. However instead of getting dizzy, he smiled one of those infectious little grins, and beckoned Luke to join him.

"Hurry Luke, it's already started!" Percy called and pulled the teen down next to him. Percy got very comfortable on Luke's shoulder; thankfully it was the right one. And Luke put his feet on the coffee table, curious to see if his father noticed. Hermes walked in five minutes later carrying a bowl of Lucky Charms, actually he was going more of a snail's pace to be sure he spilt none. Upon arrival the god's face turned from one of concentration to one of sternness. Luke immediately knew it was time to move his feet, and gave a sheepish smile to his father. Hermes gave him the bowl, but it was difficult to hold with one arm around Percy and the other experiencing shooting pains. Hermes sighed and moved to bowl to the coffee table and sent his son a harsh glare that said _Eat it all; or I will make you._ With that he retreated back to the kitchen.

**Authors note:** I know this is short, probably the shortest yet! Thank you for reading! If you have time please review.

**Recommendations:** Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream

I'm a Grenade by Elihaha

Anaklusmos14 and TheseusLives are also great authors.

If you want any more check out my profile favourites.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Percy Jackson or any other character associated with the franchise. I am also aware that this story may be similar to Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream; I have no intentions to copy their work.

**Chapter 7 **

The day was going slowly. Hermes had left around 1pm to go and talk to Zeus, this left Percy and Luke to their own devices. After a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches, Percy once again sat in front of the TV. Luke had tried to keep himself busy by doing household chores, trying to prevent the inevitable talk he would have to have with Percy. Unfortunately, Hermes kept the place practically spotless, thus leaving Luke with nothing else to do.

He stood in the door way of the living room, watching the child who was enjoying the latest adventures of SpongeBob Squarepants. (Who'd have thought that there was such a good cable connection on Olympus?) Gingerly, Luke took a few steps into the room.

"Hey Perce. Can you turn off the 'toons for a minute? I gotta talk to you." The little boy smiled at the appearance of his best friend and obliged. Luke sighed and took a seat next to Percy; the small child was looking up at him expectantly. "Listen, Percy you may already know this but last night I had a very bad dream. It was a vision. Kronos the Lord of Time and your grandfather came to me. He's evil Percy, he was trying to persuade me to help him rise and overthrow the Gods. I refused. And now I'm scared that he is going to try and get to you. I know you would never hurt anybody 'cause you're the kindest kid I know, but I just want you to be prepared in case he tries to blackmail you or something…" Luke had started to ramble on now; he had found that once he started confessing all this to Percy, he couldn't stop. "…And I want you to know that I love you just like a little brother, despite our DNA and that you'll never be alone. I will never abandon you so long as I have breath in my body, I swear on the River Styx." Luke came to an abrupt halt as he realised what he had just said. It was amazing to think that a child he had only really known for a week or so could bring so much joy into his life. He had never made promises like that to his other brothers and sisters; he felt a twinge of guilt at that.

Percy smiled at the heart warming oath. This was the perfect opportunity for him to finally confess a few things too. Tentatively, he reached out and snuggled his body into Luke's warm arms. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Percy drew the courage to whisper out a few words.

"I know Luke. We've already met."

Luke reeled back in shock and alarm. Their embrace shattered and now Percy had fisted his t-shirt. Emotions flooded Luke's mind like a tidal wave: anger, frustration, shock and… hurt, his mouth opened and closed several times like a goldfish. But no words came out. Then, all of a sudden the anger came flooding back.

"WHAT! YOU KNOW HIM? HE'S TALKED TO YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I TOLD YOU TO TRUST ME! I'M LIKE YOUR BROTHER FOR GODS' SAKES. HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON! PERCY, I WANT TO…"

Luke had not noticed that at some point he had stood and was now pacing the living room. Nor did he notice the terrified child struggling to breathe on the couch. His words finally came to a stop when he heard the door slam, but no one came inside. Percy was no longer sat on the couch. In fact he had disappeared altogether. Luke stopped and turned a full circle, he couldn't see Percy anywhere in the lounge. Immediately a feeling of guilt began to eat away at the anger that was brewing inside of him. He walked out of the room and into the long hallway. Perhaps Percy had gone to his room, but when he opened the door no sign of him. Luke continued to methodically check all of the rooms and called out at the same time.

"Come on Percy! I'm not mad anymore, I'm sorry! Please Percy come out now!"

But there was no sign of him, at all. It seemed like Percy had vanished off the face of the earth. But the rational side of Luke knew that he had left the temple. The poor kid was now outside in a world of strangers and evil gods. How could he have been so stupid? Hermes had specifically told them to stay inside the temple. Hermes, he needed to be told and pretty fast because it seemed that Luke had inherited from his father, and when the God of messages got angry, let's just say the whole world knew about it. Luke speedily pulled out a golden drachma and IM'd his dad. Hermes reaction to the news was a sore sight and Luke was thankful that his father had offered to tell Poseidon, because he was damn well sure that the sea god would feed him to the sharks.

Luke left the temple at a brisk pace. He didn't lock the door, he didn't need to. His father had the best burglar alarm in the world (seriously he did). Luke made a mental checklist of all the places he should go, granted he didn't know the city very well, but it was almost certain that Percy would be near the water. Soon the large crowds of the city swallowed Luke as he attempted to navigate his way around.

**Authors note:** Thank you for reading! This is probably going to be my last update until June/July sorry; this is because I'm just starting my exams! If you have time please review.

**Recommendations: **Working Class Hero by Felicity Dream

I'm a Grenade by Elihaha

Anaklusmos14 and TheseusLives are also great authors.

If you want any more check out my profile favourites.


End file.
